A Friendly Game Of Charades
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: The charmed circle of Ozians play a game of charades one night and it turns out to be something no one ever expected it to be. One shot just for fun! Inspired by the Carol Burnett Show Mama's Family Playing Charades.


"I have an idea!" cried out Galinda excitedly as she looked around at her group of friends who were sitting idly and looking bored on the floor of her dorm room late one night.

Fiyero, Boq, and Elphaba all looked at her with curious expressions on their faces. They all had been bored ever since Avaric, Crope, Tibbet, and Nessa had all decided to leave two hours earlier. They had been stuck ever since in the dorm room listening to Galinda's endless bubbly chatter.

"What is your idea Miss Galinda?" asked Boq; his face turning hopeful as he could only wished that she were thinking of the game Spin The Bottle.

"We should play charades," the blonde exclaimed beaming at her own idea.

Boq and Fiyero let out inaudible groans while Elphaba huffed in aggravation.

"Galinda, do we have to? I just want to go to bed," complained Elphaba as she reached for her book; which lay on the floor next to her.

"Yes, it will be fun!" encouraged Galinda, "Please?" she emphasized the begging word with a pretty pout of her lips and batting of her eyelashes.

"Fine," groaned all three of them.

"Yay!" said Galinda as she clapped her hands together. She bolted off the floor and grabbed some pieces of paper and some pencils.

"Okay," started Galinda as she gave two pieces of paper to Fiyero and then two pieces to Elphaba, "We'll divide into teams. Oh, it can be Elphie and I against Boq and Fiyero! That will be so much fun!"

"Oh yes," commented Elphaba with a roll of her eyes, "so much fun…"

Galinda sat down next to Elphie and began to draw hearts over their names on the piece of paper.

"Now, Elphie, do you remember the signals to play this game?"

Elphaba just looked at her, "Galinda I have never played this game before in my life."

The blonde's face dropped in shock, "Oh Elphie, don't worry this game is easy! We're sure to stump these boys…" she added with a wink. "All we have to do is write down the name of a song, play, book, a saying, or movie and then one person on the other team has to act it out while the other person had to try and guess what we wrote down. But we can't speak." Afterwards Galinda explained and demonstrated the signals for a movie, a saying, a play, a song and a book. Then she demonstrated the signs for a proper name, sounds like, the syllables and how you distinguish between words.

"You got that, Elphie?" Galinda asked afterwards.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her roommate, "No," she deadpanned.

Galinda's face faltered momentarily but then she managed to smile again.

"Okay, now what should we put down?" she tapped the tip of the pencil's eraser to her cheek.

"I know a good song," suggested Elphaba when she finally realized that she was not getting out of this whatsoever. Fiyero and Boq had already written two things down and were now waiting for them.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Galinda wondering what in Oz kind of music that green girl would listen to.

"It's called Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

"Elphie that's too easy!" scolded the blonde girl as she shook her head.

"Well what were you thinking?" asked Elphaba getting a bit ticked off of how seriously Galinda took this game.

"I saw this movie last night called Harry Potter And The Prisoner of Azkaban, they'll never get that one Elphie!" whispered Galinda excitedly.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with my idea!" protested Elphaba seeing that if she was going to play this game she was at least going to get her way.

"Fine," whispered Galinda harshly as a frown appeared on her face, "We'll give them the darn song! But you watch, Elphie they'll get it in two seconds flat."

Galinda wrote the song title down on one piece of paper and then on the other she wrote down the movie title.

"You guys ready?" asked Fiyero as they rejoined their friends in a circle again.

"Yup," answered Galinda as she handed one of the papers to Fiyero, "Alright you guys go first."

Fiyero got up, looked at the paper, and then set it down on the carpet face down.

"I'm keeping time, just remember that," interrupted Galinda with a smile as she set her timer.

Fiyero held four fingers up at Boq.

"Four words," said Boq.

Fiyero nodded and held up one finger to signal first word. He rubbed his fingers together.

"Oh, um um snapping! Snaps! Um, Drumming!" guessed Boq but Fiyero shook his head at every try,

"Breaking your fingers," guessed Elphaba and Galinda shot her a look so deadly that Elphaba didn't dare say another word until she had to.

"Um, money! Cash!"

But Fiyero shook his head and seemed to be erasing something.

"Erasing!" cried out Boq.

"NO, gosh darn it, I'm wiping out what I had before!"

"NO WORDS!" screamed Galinda as she glanced at the timer.

Fiyero huffed and muttered something under his breath. He then put up two fingers and then made a plus sign and then held up four more fingers, and then held up two fingers sideways.

"A gangster sign! Upper Easter Side, Lower East Side, you're a mobster," Boq failed epically at guessing.

"Time!" Galinda's voice rang out in the dorm.

Fiyero looked at her, "Galinda it can't be time yet!"

"Yes it can!" defended Galinda with a glare in her blue eyes forming.

"Well what was it?" asked Boq who actually did want to know.

"It was somewhere over the rainbow, you brainless oaf!" snapped Fiyero, "Anyone could have understood that I was acting out the sum of a math problem!"

"That may be, but your acting abilities were like you were acting in a suit of tin!" retorted Boq back fiercely.

After a brief moment of tense silence, Galinda broke it.

"Okay," said Galinda sweetly as she snatched one of Fiyero's pieces of paper and handed it to Elphie, "It's your turn, Elphie. So you just stand up and act out whatever is on the paper. And don't worry, I always win this game!"

Elphaba muffled a snort as she got up and looked at the paper.

"Alright, go!" said Fiyero as he started the timer.

Elphaba stood there for a very long time not saying or doing anything. Galinda sat cross-legged and waited patiently.

"I can't read this," she finally admitted.

Fiyero got up and whispered in her ear, "It's The Grimmerie."

Elphaba looked at Galinda who had, for the moment, covered her ears with her hands.

"Galinda there is no way you can get this…"

Galinda sighed, "Oh, Elphie stop being so glum. Look on the bright side of things for once!"

Elphaba sighed.

"Okay, it's a book," she said.

"Signals!" sang out Galinda from her spot on the floor,

Elphaba grimaced and began to make a T-shaped letter with her hands when Galinda interrupted her.

"Wait, Elphie which word is this! Use your signals!"

"Okay so it's the first word, T," Galinda peered at Elphaba as she made some sort of weird box shape with her hands again, "T… Triangle! T… box. T-bone… um T… TJ Max?"

"For Oz's sake, Galinda I'm trying to spell out the first word!" snapped Elphaba.

"WELL GIVE ME A BETTER HINT!" shrieked Galinda as she crossed her arms.

"No talking!" reminded Fiyero but Elphaba gave him a death glare and he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, will you shut up, Fiyero!" remarked Galinda as she regained her attention on Elphie as she acted out more words.

'Okay, T, w? T… v? TV Guide?" guessed Galinda.

"Time!" called Fiyero.

Galinda let out a shriek of exasperation while Elphaba let out one of utter relief.

"Good Oz, I hope I never have to do that ever again," she muttered as she sat back down on the floor.

"What in Oz's name was that?" asked Galinda sharply to the boys who were chortling with laughter.

"The Grimmerie. It's the magic spell book that all everyone ever talks about here," said Boq.

Galinda's face faltered, "But that's so complicated!" she whimpered as tears began to spring in her blue eyes.

"You are not seriously going to cry over a game of charades, are you Galinda?" asked Elphaba as soon as she noticed the tears in her roommate's eyes.

"No," lied the blonde as her voice became all watery and sad, "Crying is for when you hurt yourself or when a pet dies, or when you get roomed with a hideous ugly green woman in college, but crying is not for charades…"

"I don't know whether to feel offended or not," remarked Elphaba as Galinda's tears dried up.

She seemed to force a smile on her face as she giddily picked up her paper from the floor.

"We're gonna get them this time, Elphie. Watch and you'll see," laughed the blonde as she handed the piece of paper to Boq.

Galinda snuck excited glances and smiles at Elphaba while waiting for Boq to start his acting.

They all watched as Boq made the sign for a movie.

'Alright it's a movie…um it's Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban!" cried out Fiyero.

"That's it!" said Boq as he happily took his place back on the carpet.

"CHEATERS!" shouted Galinda as she pointed a slender finger at them in anger, "There is no way you could have known that!" The blonde woman looked bewildered and shocked at their answer.

"Well it's Fiyero's favorite movie. We were watching it last night," said Boq with a smug smile on his face.

Galinda pouted at them, and she noticed that Elphaba was hiding snickers behind her hands.

"We're just gonna have to get them this time," mumbled Galinda to Elphaba as she took the other piece of paper from the boys and stormed to the middle of the now half circle.

She looked at the paper.

"Oh, Elphie this is so easy!" cried Galinda with a smile on her face, "You're gonna get it, first try I know it!"

"Ready and go!" exclaimed Fiyero and Boq together.

"Okay," said Elphaba nervously as she watched Galinda's hand movements, "It's a song. First word… um," Elphaba had no words for what she saw Galinda doing right now. She was smiling like she was a crazy maniac, "Psycho! Crazy!" after many fierce shakes of those blonde curls Elphaba began to guess random things, "Excitement, Happiness, Happy?"

Galinda nodded rapidly at that.

"Alright, second word, part one," said Elphaba.

Galinda folded her arms like she was holding a baby.

"Um baby, pregnant, morning sickness!"

"No!" snapped Galinda, "What happens before you have a baby, right before?" Galinda's voice turned icy as she said those last two words and she gave Elphaba a look.

"Contractions, Pain, Screaming, Fainting, Agony! Oh, oh birth!"

"Mhm!" murmured Galinda.

Elphaba almost smiled. She was getting the hang of this game.

"So it's Happy Baby, I mean happy birth…" Galinda made the sounds like motion and then she lied on the ground in a motion that Elphaba could not figure out.

"Um, dead? Happy Birth Dead?" the green woman guessed.

Galinda frowned and her face became angry.

"Elphaba Thropp I went over the signals to you! THIS," she made the motion she had just done so again, "is the sign for sounds like!"

She took a step forward and raised her voice in aggravation, "Now you listen here, I'm going to do the signal for sounds like and then I'm going to act out the word!" the tiny blonde's voice was scary and threatening, "COME ON WOMAN YOU KNOW THIS SONG!"

"Alright!" snapped Elphaba as Galinda resumed her acting.

"SOUNDS LIKE," shouted Elphaba.

Galinda laid down on the ground.

"Dead! Sleeping! Passed out!" shouted Elphaba, "Lying, or Laying? Lay?… um what rhymes with lay?" She paused in her thinking.

"Um, Happy Birth… OH, Oh I GOT IT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT'S HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shrieked Elphaba with joy.

"YES!" squealed Galinda as she shot up from the ground with a huge smile on her face, "Oh thank Oz!"

"Well I think we can all agree that we should never play this game ever again," said Fiyero after the girls had celebrated.

"You're just a sore loser, Fiyero," teased Galinda.

"Galinda it was a tie," Fiyero tried to clear up all confusion but the blonde would hear none of it.

"Come on, let's play another round," she suggested.

But the rest of the group excluding the blonde all shook their heads at the idea.

"No, Galinda never again," said Elphaba.

Galinda's face turned thoughtful as she grabbed something underneath her bed.

"How about Sorry?"

A chorus of groans filled the room as she began to set up the board game and she ignored all protests as she did so.

Suddenly Galinda looked up from her game to find that the room was empty. Boq, Fiyero and Elphaba had all left while she was setting up the board game.

Annoyed, Galinda began to play by herself.

"You guys are missing all the fun!" she called out into the empty air as she smiled content with herself.

That was the last time anyone in the charmed circle ever played a game with Galinda.

**This was inspired by The Carol Burnett Show Mama's Family Playing Charades. I encourage you all to check out both parts 1 and 2 on youtube if you have the chance. It's really funny. Yay this is something light-hearted from me for a change!**

**Bubble**


End file.
